


God Is In The Roses And The Thorns

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Language of Flowers, Roses, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 'verse - God is in the roses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is In The Roses And The Thorns

Like most flowers roses have a meaning.

Especially to God and his Angels.

Sunflowers are rumoured to be His Fairest Mistake. Roses are said to be resemble himself. Beautiful and glorious. Utterly untouchable.

Once a long time ago god created roses with white petals. They shone with the grace of the angel He asked to offer something of himself, since he had an idea. Lucifer young and curious watched intently when God grew a very fragile life form. Too breakable to survive even in the Garden, let alone in the mortal realms.

This flower would die if someone else but God dared to touch it.

Bright as he was, Lucifer intuitively shaped an addition. A protection for the rose, which petals display the layers of the world.

“Like velvet. So easily destroyed and ripped, Sam...”

God watched, when the first rose grew thorns and stabbed it's creator, ready to defend its little life against anyone, who came to close.

The blood of God dripped onto the blazing white flower head and stained it till it was red.


End file.
